


The Crinkling of Wrappers

by WickedLilThing



Series: On the Road Again [1]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedLilThing/pseuds/WickedLilThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers is driving them across the states after a hard job that has Wrench feeling down.  He stops for gas and tries to pick his partner's spirits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crinkling of Wrappers

The only thing on the radio besides gospel music is old school Johnny Cash style country and he can deal with that. Wrench is asleep in the passenger seat with his head on the window, leaving a greasy spot from his hair on the glass. He’d been driving for 6 hours across South Dakota and Nebraska without a break and he needed to stop for gas.

He parked next to a gas pump and went into pay, grimacing in the bitter, frigid cold. He left Wrench sleeping in the rapidly cooling shit-can of a car. He knew the last few days had been rough on Wrench and he would be hungry when he woke up. Numbers hadn’t seen the younger man smile in what felt like months. He made a decision when he saw a bag of Wrench’s favorite chips. He loaded his arms with a king size bag of M&Ms, Twix, nacho cheese Doritos, flaming hot Cheetos, two Slim Jims, and a big bottle of Coke as well as a Danish and a coffee for himself. The teenager at the register didn’t even blink an eye as he rang him up for the junk food and a tank of gas. She put it all in a bag and handed it to him without a word.

Numbers put the bag on the bench seat next to Wrench. He stirred at the blast of cold air when he opened the door and Numbers watched him for a moment until his breathing even out. He pumped the gas and slipped back into the car.  
He drove for another hour towards Kansas before Wrench woke up, rubbing his eyes of sleep like a child. Numbers grinned at him and picked up the bag to show Wrench. The younger man perked up when he took the bag from him. He opened the plastic bag and smiled wide when he saw all of his favorites in his lap. That’s what Numbers wanted to see. That bright smile he hardly ever had on his face these days. It was infectious as Numbers smiled just as wide back at him.

“ _My favorites! Thank you_.” He signed to him.

“ _You’re welcome_.” He said back before picking the coffee cup up again. The night drive was a little better after that. The only sound in the car was the worn out heater and the crinkling of wrappers. “It’s the little things…” Numbers said to himself.


End file.
